Metru Soldier
The Metru Soldiers '''are a powerful race of soldiers living on Metrox Magna and formerly on Metru Nui. History The Metru Soldiers were created three thousand years ago by Nerava as a military force that would help defend the Matoran in times of need. A mixture of the DNA of a Toa and one of Sidorak's species, the newly created soldiers posessed the agility and speed of a toa and held the strength of Sidorak's species. Ever since Nerava's death, these powerful warriors went under the command of a young Nidherac. Still new at leadership, Nidherac would lead the soldiers into battle and return as the only survivor of the conquest of the Centurian Empire. 'To be continued''' Soldier Classes Metru soldier The standard class, medium strength soldier. equipped with a small rifle and 5 handgrenades when starting out. They will follow any order on the field without question and without hesitation. Metru Heavy soldier A stronger, faster type of soldier, they have all of the fun on the field, with heavy rocket launchers and loads of detpacks, they are feared by any enemy soldiers. The soldiers are often called into action when there is something large and fun to blow up. Metru Flight soldier The most agile of the Metru soldiers, these guys are equipped with advanced flight gear that allows rapid travel around the field. Too fast for most Centurians to catch them, they have escaped battle many times. their emp and plasma charges will disable and melt any machine or vehicle it happens to hit and it will also melt through walls, pillars, and other enemies. Metru Bomber An unusually strong soldier, Metru Bombers are the result of genetic experiments when Nidherac gave some of his DNA and mixed it with that of a Toa, creating a stronger being who would be more resistant to damage and could carry heavier weapons than that of a Heavy soldier. Exo-Soldier The Exo-soldier is typically found guarding areas of high importance due to incredible strength from wearing Exo-suits similar to what the Toa Mata wore over 1000 years ago. Without their Exo-suits, they are the smallest of the Metru Soldiers, only about 5 feet tall and able to lift only small objects. Notable Metru Soldiers Legion A Agent A522 Known for fending off an attack agianst an army of Centurians on his own with just a rifle. Unit A0651 Known for being one of the bravest soldiers, he walked into enemy fire while his teammates were being escorted out of the area. He was killed by a gunshot to the head. Legion B Unit B5610 A Metru Bomber who led his soldiers into battle when the Unit commander was killed. He was killed by a Centurian tank shell. Legion Ax Unit Ax5200 Nicknamed "Fifty Two", he is a Metru Soldier with a genetic mutation that gave him enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, and intelligence, he is the main character in the story mode of War Fronts Unit Ax0370 A brave warrior who fought to save his friend Fifty-Two while ambushed by the Centurians. He died in the hospital from a gunshot to the stomach. Category:User:Crp11 Category:Soldiers Category:The Last Stand Category:Metrox Magna Category:Metru Nui